This invention is generally directed to titanyl phthalocyanines and processes for the preparation thereof, and more specifically the present invention is directed to processes for obtaining titanyl phthalocyanine polymorphs or crystal forms, including the known Type I and Type IV, reference for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,799, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, Type X and layered photoconductive members comprised of the aforementioned titanyl phthalocyanine polymorphs, especially the Type IV and the Type X. In one embodiment, the present invention is directed to a process for the preparation of titanyl phthalocyanines by the reaction of titanium tetra(alkoxide), especially the butoxide, with diiminoisoindolene in a solvent such as a halonaphthalene thereby enabling a crude titanyl phthalocyanine; thereafter subjecting the aforementioned product to purification by washing with, for example, a solvent like dimethylformamide. The purified titanyl phthalocyanine, especially Type I product obtained can then be dissolved in a solvent mixture of trifluoroacetic acid and methylene chloride. Subsequently, the aforementioned mixture is added. Titanyl phthalocyanine Type IV can be obtained from the titanyl Type X by the treatment of Type X with, for example, chlorobenzene. Layered imaging members with the aforementioned Type IV as a photogenerator, a charge transport, especially an aryl amine as illustrated herein, and a supporting substrate possess excellent photosensitivity. The titanyl phthalocyanines, especially the known polymorph IV and the X form, can be selected as organic photogenerator pigments in photoresponsive imaging members containing charge, especially hole transport layers such as known aryl amine hole transport molecules. The aforementioned photoresponsive imaging members can be negatively charged when the photogenerating layer is situated between the hole transport layer and the substrate, or positively charged when the hole transport layer is situated between the photogenerating layer and the supporting substrate. The layered photoconductive imaging members can be selected for a number of different known imaging and printing processes including, for example, electrophotographic imaging processes, especially xerographic imaging and printing processes wherein negatively charged or positively charged images are rendered visible with toner compositions of the appropriate charge. Generally, the imaging members are sensitive in the wavelength regions of from about 700 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Titanyl phthalocyanines may also be selected as intense blue light stable colorants for use in coatings, such as paint, inks, and as near infrared absorbing pigments suitable for use as IR laser optical recording materials.
Certain titanium phthalocyanine pigments have been known, reference the publication WW 2(PB 85172 Fiat Final Report 1313, Feb. 1, 1948). However, unlike other phthalocyanines such as metal-free, copper, iron and zinc phthalocyanines, titanium phthalocyanines have had minimum commercial use. Titanyl phthalocyanines or oxytitanium phthalocyanines are known to absorb near-infrared light around 800 nanometers and a number of such pigments have been illustrated in the prior art as materials for IR laser optical recording material, reference for example BASF German 3,643,770 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,004. The use of certain titanium phthalocyanine pigments as a photoconductive material for electrophotographic applications is known, reference for example British Patent Publication 1,152,655, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,422 illustrates the use of titanyl phthalocyanine as a photoconductive pigment in an electrophotographic process known as particle electrophoresis. Additionally, the utilization of certain titanyl phthalocyanines and substituted derivatives thereof in a dual layer electrographic device is illustrated in EPO 180931, May 14, 1986. Moreover, the use of tetra- and hexadeca-flouro-substituted titanyl phthalocyanine in an electrophotographic device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,396. In Japanese Patent Publication 64-171771, August, 1986, there is illustrated the use of titanyl phthalocyanine, which has been treated with a hot solvent, in electrophotography. Further, in German 3,821,628 there is illustrated the utilization of certain titanyl phthalocyanines, and other pigments in electrophotography, and wherein the titanyl phthalocyanines have been purified primarily to reduce the level of ash, volatile contaminants and sodium to below specified levels.
In the aforementioned documents, although synthesis and certain processing conditions were generally disclosed for the preparation of the titanyl phthalocyanine pigments, it is believed that there is no reference to certain crystal phases or polymorphs of the pigment. As mentioned in the textbook Phthalocyanine Compounds by Moser and Thomas, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, polymorphism or the ability to form distinct solid state forms is well known in phthalocyanines. For example, metal-free phthalocyanine is known to exist in at least 5 forms designated as alpha, beta, pi, X and tau. Copper phthalocyanine crystal forms known as alpha, beta, gamma, delta, epsilon and pi are also described. These different polymorphic forms are usually distinguishable on the basis of differences in the solid state properties of the materials which can be determined by measurements, such as Differential Scanning Calorimetry, Infrared Spectroscopy, Ultraviolet-Visible-Near Infrared spectroscopy and, especially, X-Ray Powder Diffraction techniques. There appears to be general agreement on the nomenclature used to designate specific polymorphs of commonly used pigments such as metal-free and copper phthalocyanine. However, this does not appear to be the situation with titanyl phthalocyanines as different nomenclature is selected in a number of instances. For example, reference is made to alpha, beta, A, B, C, y, and m forms of TiOPc (titanyl phthalocyanine) with different names being used for the same form in some situations. It is believed that five main crystal forms of TiOPc are known, that is Types I, II, III, X, and IV. The X-ray powder diffraction traces (XRPDs) obtained from these 5 forms which are shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C, 1D and 1E were generated on a Philips X-Ray Powder Diffractometer Model 1710 using X-radiation of CuK.alpha. wavelength (.lambda.=0.1542 nanometer). The diffractometer was equipped with a graphite monochrometer and pulse-height discrimination system. Two-theta is the Bragg angle commonly referred to in x-ray crystallographic measurements. I (counts) represents the intensity of the diffraction as a function of Bragg angle as measured with a proportional counter. Subclasses of these forms with broad, more poorly resolved peaks than those shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C and 1D can be envisioned, however, the basic features of the diffractograms indicate the major peaks in the same position although the smaller peaks can be unresolved. This broadening of XRPD peaks is generally found in pigments having a very small particle size. In Table 1 that follows, there is provided a listing of documents that disclose titanyl phthalocyanine polymorpic forms classified as belonging to one of the main types as indicated.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Crystal Other Form Names Documents ______________________________________ Type I .beta. Toyo Ink Electrophotog. (Japan) 27, 533 (1988) .beta. Dainippon US 4,728,592 .beta. Sanyo-Shikiso JOP 63-20365 A Mitsubishi JOP 62-25685, -6, -7 Conference Proceedings A Konica "Japan Hardcopy 1989", 103, (1989) Type II .alpha. Toyo Ink "Electrophoto (Japan)" 27, 533 (1988) .alpha. Sanyo-Shikiso JOP 63-20365 .alpha. Konica US 4,898,799 .alpha. Dainippon US 4,728,592 .alpha. Mita EU 314,100 B Mitsubishi JOP 62-25685, -6, -7 B Konica "Japan Hardcopy 1989, 103, (1989) Type III C Mitsubishi OP 62-25685, -6, -7 C Konica "Japan Hardcopy 1989, 103, (1989) m Toyo Ink "Electrophoto (Japan)" 27, 533 (1988) Type IV y Konica "Japan Hardcopy 1989", 103, (1989) Unnamed Konica US 4,898,799 New Type Sanyo-Shikiso JOP 63-20365 ______________________________________
More specifically, the aforementioned documents illustrate, for example, the use of specific polymorphs of TiOPc in electrophotographic devices. Three crystal forms of titanyl phthalocyanine, differentiated by their XRPDs, were specifically illustrated, identified as A, B, and C, which it is believed are equivalent to Types I, II, and III, respectively. In Japanese 62-256865 there is disclosed, for example, a process for the preparation of pure Type I involving the addition of titanium tetrachloride to a solution of phthalonitrile in an organic solvent which has been heated in advance to a temperature of from 160.degree. to 300.degree. C. In Japanese 62-256866, there is illustrated, for example, a method of preparing the aforementioned polymorph which involves the rapid heating of a mixture of phthalonitrile and titanium tetrachloride in an organic solvent at a temperature of from 100.degree. to 170.degree. C. over a time period which does not exceed one hour. In Japanese 62-256867, there is described, for example, a process for the preparation of pure Type II (B) titanyl phthalocyanine, which involves a similar method to the latter except that the time to heat the mixture at from 100.degree. to 170.degree. C., is maintained for at least two and one half hours. Types I and II, in the pure form obtained by the process of the above publications, apparently afforded layered photoresponsive imaging members with excellent electrophotographic characteristics.
In Mita EPO patent publication 314,100, there is illustrated the synthesis of TiOPc by, for example, the reaction of titanium alkoxides and diiminoisoindolene in quinoline or an alkylbenzene, and the subsequent conversion thereof to an alpha Type pigment (Type II) by an acid pasting process, whereby the synthesized pigment is dissolved in concentrated sulfuric acid, and the resultant solution is poured onto ice to precipitate the alpha-form, which is filtered and washed with methylene chloride. This pigment, which was blended with varying amounts of metal free phthalocyanine, could be selected as the electric charge generating layer in layered photoresponsive imaging members with a high photosensitivity at, for example, 780 nanometers.
In Sanyo-Shikiso Japanese 63-20365/86, reference is made to the known crystal forms alpha and beta TiOPc (Types II and I, respectively, it is believed), which publication also describes a process for the preparation of a new form of titanyl phthalocyanine, which is apparently not named. This publication appears to suggest the use of the unnamed titanyl phthalocyanine as a pigment and its use as a recording medium for optical discs. This apparently new form was prepared by treating acid pasted TiOPc (Type II form, it is believed) with a mixture of chlorobenzene and water at about 50.degree. C. The resulting apparently new form is distinguished on the basis of its XRPD, which appears to be identical to that shown in FIG. 1 for the Type IV polymorph.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,592, there is illustrated, for example, the use of alpha type TiOPc (Type II) in an electrophotographic device having sensitivity over a broad wavelength range of from 500 to 900 nanometers. This form was prepared by the treatment of dichlorotitanium phthalocyanine with concentrated aqueous ammonia and pyridine at reflux for 1 hour. Also described in the aforementioned patent is a beta Type TiOPc (Type I) as a pigment, which is believed to provide a much poorer quality photoreceptor.
In Konica Japanese 64-17066/89, there is disclosed, for example, the use of a new crystal modification of TiOPc prepared from alpha type pigment (Type II) by milling it in a sand mill with salt and polyethylene glycol. This pigment had a strong XRPD peak at a value of 2 theta of 27.3 degrees. This publication also discloses that this new form differs from alpha type pigment (Type II) in its light absorption and shows a maximum absorbance at 817 nanometers compared to alpha type, which has a maximum at 830 nanometers. The XRPD shown in the publication for this new form is believed to be identical to that of the Type IV form previously described by Sanyo-Shikiso in JOP 63-20365. The aforementioned Konica publication also discloses the use of this new form of TiOPc in a layered electrophotographic device having high sensitivity to near infrared light of 780 nanometers. The new form is indicated to be superior in this application to alpha type TiOPc (Type II). Further, this new form is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,799 and in a paper presented at the Annual Conference of Japan Hardcopy in July 1989. In this paper, this same new form is referred to as Type y, and reference is also made to Types I, II, and III as A, B, and C, respectively.
In the journal, Electrophotography (Japan) vol. 27, pages 533 to 538, Toyo Ink Manufacturing Company, there is disclosed, for example, alpha and beta forms of TiOPc (Types I and II, it is believed) and also this journal discloses the preparation of a Type m TiOPc, an apparently new form having an XRPD pattern which was distinct from other crystal forms. It is believed that this XRPD is similar to that for the Type III titanyl phthalocyanine pigment but it is broadened most likely as the particle size is much smaller than that usually found in the Type III pigment. This pigment was used to prepare photoreceptor devices having greater sensitivity at 830 nanometers than alpha or beta Type TiOPc (Type II or I, respectively.
In Mitsubishi Laid Open Japanese Applicaiton 90-269776, laid open date Nov. 5, 1990, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated the preparation of titanyl phthalocyanines by the treatment of phthalocyanines, such as metal free, metal phthalocyanines, or their derivatives with solvents containing at least trifluoroacetic acid, or mixed solvents of trifluoroacetic acid and halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride. In Example I of this Japanese Laid Open Application the preparation of the C-form of TiOPc is described. Other forms obtained are described in Examples II and III.
Processes for the preparation of specific polymorphs of titanyl phthalocyanine, which require the use of a strong acid such as sulfuric acid, are known, and these processes, it is believed, are not easily scable. One process as illustrated in Konica Japanese Laid Open on Jan. 20, 1989 as 64-17066 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,799 appears to be its equivalent), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, involves, for example, the reaction of titanium tetrachloride and phthalodinitrile in 1-chloronaphthalene solvent to produce dichlorotitanium phthalocyanine which is then subjected to hydroylsis by ammonia water to enable the Type II polymorph. This phthalocyanine is preferably treated with an electron releasing solvent such as 2-ethoxyethanol, dioxane, N-methylpyrrolidone, followed by subjecting the alpha-titanyl phthalocyanine to milling at a temperature of from 50.degree. to 180.degree. C. In a second method described in the aforementioned Japanese Publication, there is disclosed the preparation of alpha type titanyl phthalocyanine with sulfuric acid. Another method for the preparation of Type IV titanyl phthalocyanine involves the addition of an aromatic hydrocarbon, such as chlorobenzene solvent to an aqueous suspension of Type II titanyl phthalocyanine prepared by the well-known acid pasting process, and heating the resultant suspension to about 50.degree. C. as disclosed in Sanyo-Shikiso Japanese 63-20365, Laid Open in Jan. 28, 1988. In Japanese 171771/1986, Laid Open Aug. 2, 1986, there is disclosed the purification of metallophthalocyanine by treatment with N-methylpyrrolidone.
To obtain a TiOPc-based photoreceptor having high sensitivity to near infrared light, it is believed necessary to control not only the purity and chemical structure of the pigment, as is generally the situation with organic photoconductors, but also to prepare the pigment in the correct crystal modification. The disclosed processes used to prepare specific crystal forms of TiOPc, such as Types I, II, III and IV are either complicated and difficult to control as in the preparation of pure Types I and II pigment by careful control of the synthesis parameters by the processes described in Mitsubishi Japanese 62-25685, -6 and -7, or involve harsh treatment such as sand milling at high temperature, reference Konica U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,799; or dissolution of the pigment in a large volume of concentrated sulfuric acid, a solvent which is known to cause decomposition of metal phthalocyanines, reference Sanyo-Shikiso Japanese 63-20365, and Mita EPO 314,100.
The present invention in one embodiment relates to an economical method for the preparation of polymorphs of TiOPc, specifically the Type I, X, and IV polymorphs. Advantages of the aforementioned methods in embodiments thereof include rapid reaction rates, the use of harsh reagents such as sulfuric acid or the use of energy intensive processes such as sand milling can be avoided. The process of the present invention in one embodiment involves the reaction of diiminoisoindolene (DI.sup.3) with titanium tetrapropoxide in a chloronaphthalene solvent to provide Type I crude, followed by the purification thereof by washing with dimethylformamide to provide a pure form, about 99 percent for example of Type I titanyl phthalocyanine. Thereafter, the Type I phthalocyanine obtained is reacted with a strong organic acid such as trifluoroacetic acid and a solvent such as methylene chloride (the titanyl phthalocyanine pigment is highly soluble in this mixture, dissolves within minutes and is stable for at least about two weeks in embodiments); followed by a reprecipitation of the pigment into a second solvent system. The composition of the precipitant solvent primarily determines which polymorphic form of TiOPc can be obtained. The desired polymorphic form can be isolated by a simple filtration process and can be washed with water and/or organic solvents to attain a suitable degree of purity.
Generally, layered photoresponsive imaging members are described in a number of U.S. patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,900, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, wherein there is illustrated an imaging member comprised of a photogenerating layer, and an aryl amine hole transport layer. Examples of photogenerating layer components include trigonal selenium, metal phthalocyanines, vanadyl phthalocyanines, and metal free phthalocyanines. Additionally, there is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,006 a composite xerographic photoconductive member comprised of finely divided particles of a photoconductive inorganic compound dispersed in an electrically insulating organic resin binder. The binder materials disclosed in the '006 patent comprise a material which is incapable of transporting for any significant distance injected charge carriers generated by the photoconductive particles.
Photoresponsive imaging members with squaraine photogenerating pigments are also known, reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,639. In this patent there is illustrated a photoresponsive imaging member with a substrate, a hole blocking layer, an optional adhesive interface layer, an organic photogenerating layer, a photoconductive composition capable of enhancing or reducing the intrinsic properties of the photogenerating layer, and a hole transport layer. As photoconductive compositions for the aforementioned member, there can be selected various squaraine pigments, including hydroxy squaraine compositions. Moreover, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,099 certain photosensitive hydroxy squaraine compositions.
In copending application U.S. Ser. No. 537,714 filed Jun. 14, 1990, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there are illustrated photoresponsive imaging members with photogenerating titanyl phthalocyanine layers prepared by vacuum deposition. It is indicated in this copending application that the imaging members comprised of the vacuum deposited titanyl phthalocyanines and aryl amine hole transporting compounds exhibit superior xerographic performance as low dark decay characteristics result and higher photosensitivity is generated, particularly in comparison to several prior art imaging members prepared by solution coating or spray coating, reference for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,029 mentioned hereinbefore.
In copending application U.S. Ser. No. 533,265 filed Jun. 14, 1990, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of phthalocyanine composites which comprises adding a metal free phthalocyanine, a metal phthalocyanine, a metalloxy phthalocyanine or mixtures thereof to a solution of trifluoroacetic acid and a monohaloalkane; adding to the resulting mixture a titanyl phthalocyanine; adding the resulting solution to a mixture that will enable precipitation of said composite; and recovering the phthalocyanine composite precipitated product.
In copending application U.S. Ser. No. 533,261 filed Jun. 4, 1990, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of titanyl phthalocyanine which comprises the reaction of titanium tetrapropoxide with diiminoisoindolene in N-methylpyrrolidone solvent to provide Type I, or .beta.-type titanyl phthalocyanine as determined by X-ray powder diffraction; dissolving the resulting titanyl phthalocyanine in a mixture of trifluoroacetic acid and methylene chloride; adding the resulting mixture to a stirred organic solvent, such as methanol, or to water; separating the resulting precipitate by, for example, vacuum filtration through a glass fiber paper in a Buchner funnel; and washing the titanyl phthalocyanine product. Examples of titanyl phthalocyanine reactants that can be selected in effective amounts of, for example, from about 1 weight percent to about 40 percent by weight of the trifluoroacetic acidic solvent mixture include known available titanyl phthalocyanines; titanyl phthalocyanines synthesized from the reaction of titanium halides such as titanium trichloride, titanium tetrachloride or tetrabromide; titanium tetraalkoxides such as titanium tetra-methoxide, -ethoxide, -propoxide-, -butoxide, -isopropoxide and the like; and other titanium salts with compounds such as phthalonitrile and diiminoisoindolene in solvents such as 1-chloronaphthalene, quinoline, N-methylpyrrolidone, and alkylbenzenes such as xylene at temperatures of from about 120.degree. to about 300.degree. C.; specific polymorphs of titanyl phthalocyanine such as Type I, II, III, and IV, the preparation of which, for example, is described in the literature; or any other suitable polymorphic form of TiOPc; substituted titanyl phthalocyanine pigments having from 1 to 16 substituents attached to the outer ring of the compound, said substituent being, for example, halogens such as chloro-, bromo-, iodo- and fluoro-, alkyls with from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms such as methyl-, ethyl-, propyl-, isopropyl-, butyl-, pentyl-, and hexyl-; nitro, amino, alkoxy and alkylthio, such as methoxy-, ethoxy- and propylthio- groups; and mixtures thereof. As the solvent mixture, there can be selected a strong organic acid, such as a trihaloacetic acids, including trifluoroacetic acid or trichloroacetic acid, and a cosolvent, such as an alkylene halide, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, trichloroethylene, bromoform and other short chain halogenated alkanes and alkenes with from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms and from 1 to about 6 halogen atoms including chlorofluorocarbons and hydrochlorofluorocarbons; haloaromatic compounds such as chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, chloronaphthalene, fluorobenzene, bromobenzene, and benzene; alkylbenzenes such as toluene and xylene; and other organic solvents which are miscible with strong organic acids and which will effectively dissolve the titanyl phthalocyanine in effective amounts of, for example, a ratio of from about 1 to 50 parts of acid to about 50 parts of cosolvent such as methylene chloride. In an embodiment a preferred solvent mixture is comprised of trifluoroacetic acid and methylene chloride in a ratio of from about 5 parts acid to about 95 parts methylene chloride to 25 parts acid to 75 parts of methylene chloride. Subsequent to solubilization with the above solvent mixture and stirring for an effective period of time of, for example, from about 5 minutes to several days, the resulting mixture is added to a solvent that will enable precipitation of the desired titanyl phthalocyanine polymorph, such as Type IV, which solvent is comprised of an alcohol such as an alkylacohol including methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol, n-butanol, pentanol and the like; ethers such as diethyl ether and tetrahydrofuran; hydrocarbons such as pentane, hexane and the like with, for example, from about 4 to about 10 carbon atoms; aromatic solvents such as benzene, toluene, xylene, halobenzenes such as chlorobenzene, and the like; carbonyl compounds such as ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, and butyraldehyde; glycols such as ethylene and propylene glycol and glycerol; polar aprotic solvents such as dimethyl sulfoxide, dimethylformamide and N-methylpyrrolidone; and water, as well as mixtures of the aforementioned solvents, followed by filtration of the titanyl phthalocyanine polymorph, and washing with various solvents such as, for example, deionized water and an alcohol such as methanol and the like, which serves to remove residual acid and any impurities which might have been released by the process of dissolving and reprecipitating the pigment. The solid resulting can then be dried by, for example, heating yielding a dark blue pigment of the desired titanyl phthalocyanine polymorph, the form of which was determined by the composition of the precipitant solvent. In working Example III of the aforementioned copending application U.S. Ser. No. 533,261 filed Jun. 4, 1990 there is disclosed the preparation of Type X titanyl phthalocyanine by adding Type I to a mixture of trifluoroacetic acid and methylene chloride.
Disclosed in copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 533,265 filed Jun. 4, 1990 is a process for the preparation of titanyl phthalocyanine Type I which comprises the addition in a solvent of titanium tetraalkoxide to a mixture of phthalonitrile and a diiminoisoindolene, followed by heating. The disclosure of this application is totally incorporated herein by reference.
Disclosed in copending applications U.S. Ser. No. 683,901 filed Apr. 11, 1991, entitled "Titanium Phthalocyanines and Processes for the Preparation Thereof" with inventors James D. Mayo, Terry L. Bluhm, Cheng K. Hsiao, Trevor I. Martin and Ah-Mee Hor; and U.S. Ser. No. 683,935 filed Apr. 11, 1991, entitled "Processes for Titanyl Phthalocyanines" with inventors James D. Mayo, James M. Duff, Trevor I. Martin, Terry L. Bluhm, Cheng K. Hsiao and Ah-Mee Hor, is a process for the preparation of titanyl phthalocyanine which comprises the treatment of titanyl phthalocyanine Type X with a halobenzene, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
The disclosures of all of the aforementioned publications, laid open applications, copending applications and patents are totally incorporated herein by reference.